


Catching My Breath

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One-Shot, Thestrals, kind of, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: After the events in Paris, Newt and Tina find solstice alone with one another.





	Catching My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a combination of a prompt from Tumblr and one from a friend. The first was Newt and Tina with some creatures, and the other was Newt and Tina exploring Hogwarts. This came about :). I, still am struggling with Leta and Newts feelings for her...you will notice here Newt is avoiding it as much as I am. 
> 
> But this is just. Some sweet hurt/comfort...kinda. They kinda find one another and decide to take a break from everything and enjoy some time with some creatures instead of allowing the sadness and loss drown them. I think thats hurt/comfort. 
> 
> Please excuse any editing mistakes. I am currently taking some antibiotics that are just, really harsh. At least to me. Wrote and edited this between naps and drinking a stupid amount of water. Perhaps later I will come back and polish this but for right now, I deem this passable. Enjoy! Feel free to comment and leave a Kudos, both are love.

The meeting was put on pause for a much-needed break. Jacob and Nagini had found a comfy bench to sleep, while Theseus, Kama, and Dumbledore went hunting some well-deserved tea. The ministry officials reread some of their statements. 

Tina looks up to see Newt looking down a hallway, before slowly moving quietly towards it and threw the entrance to it. On a whim, and wanting to simply walk, she follows him. The thought of being able to move but not be pressed to talk about what happened to sound nicer than sitting outside the headmaster's office. It is almost as soon as they are both in the corridor Newt notices her and turns to greet her. Startled, but not upset to see her. Simply not expecting it. 

“Oh, Tina.” He says. “I just wanted to walks for a bit. Getting away from all the commotion-” Newt explains. 

“Yea, I understand.” She says, giving him her most reassuring smile. “Do you mind if I go with you?” The question is meek but open. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t mind at all.” Newt replies quickly. It seems as though he had been hoping for her company. Even with all the lose, something about her presence was soothing. There was no judgment or ridicule with Tina, and he was safe to feel and act as he felt comfortable. 

They continue down the corridor silently for some time. Falling into step so they are side by side. Somehow their hands end up linked in one another without them really noticing until the skin brushes and they decide the feeling is too nice not to be indulged. Where they stand, neither of them knows for sure but it pleasant to know they are there for one another. In whatever way. 

For now, Newt leads them aimlessly around some of the halls of Hogwarts. The two of them walked in comfortable silence, allowing them the comfort of another person but the quiet required to let the last day truly sink in. Even in the meeting with Dumbledore, it was surreal. Tina had not truly pondered life without her sister. Newt had seemed something break in his brother and best friend as they lost the woman they loved. 

Not to mention any feelings he at the loss of Leta- which he pushed down and buried as far as he could. For himself, and everyone around him. 

Somehow, they end up leaving the castle and heading towards the dark forest. Newt was about to stop and voice that they should head back, that this place is off-limits. Just before he could, however, something in the tree line catches Tina's full attention and the way she stops still to look at the forest stops them in their tracks. 

“Newt, are those-?” 

“Thestrals, yes.” He explains. For a moment he wonders where she heard of them, and how she sees them. That's when he remembers Tina read his book, and was an orphan. She likely would have been able to see them since she was just a girl. 

As if unanimously decided, they trekked closer to the forest and approach the creatures. There are no more than eight of them or so, but all the dark flying creatures look at them skeptically. This isn’t the first time he has seen the mysterious beasts, but the first time this close up. When he looked at Tina, while she seemed less surprised, her eyes were wide with wonder. It was a familiar look, he knew. One he had so often with creatures. 

It made his heart warm and skip a beat, looking on at her excitement. It was the first time in hours he had thought about something other than loss, or war, or Grindelwald. 

So when he remembered he had some fresh meat to feed the flying horses in his case, he spared no time in setting his case down and grabbing it. Coming up and showing Tina how to gently toss some to the Thestrals. Hoping half-heartedly that no one missed them while they had a moment of reprieve.


End file.
